


Biting wolfs never bark

by RedFlameSamurai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't know where this is going, F/M, Weird Plot Shit, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlameSamurai/pseuds/RedFlameSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I suck at summaries.<br/>The reader is a freelance assassin who works with S.H.I.E.L.D and got the job to keep an eye on Loki.<br/>You have some weird as f abilities and like having people in your hand also you can be a lot of a trickster, which lastly made you fall so easily for the god of mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting wolfs never bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I suck at summaries.  
> You have some weird as f abilities, like having people in your hand and can be a lot of a trickster which lastly made you fall so easily for the god of mischief.  
> The Reader is a freelance assassin who's company works with S.H.I.E.L.D.. That's why you got the job keeping an eye on Loki, who is still somewhat imprisoned.

And there I stood, trying to wear a pretty smile, while looking at a bunch of people who were admired by almost everyone in America, maybe even across the world. But despite that fact I didn’t give a shit about admiration.  
“This is Y/N L/N. She will be in charge of observing, guarding and possibly killing, Loki Laufeyson.”  
Nick Fury just informed the avengers, who looked all to surprised to see just one agent entrusted with such a challenging mission and on top of that even a rather slender female.  
Tony Stark spoke up clearly not convinced of this idea.  
“Why would you let an outsider –don’t take that personally, doll, you’re cute- take up on that? We are all here; in the StarkTower, I would believe this is already safe enough.”  
“Exactly because she is an outsider, Y/N is more than qualified to take care of this. She was not involved in anything that happened and is therefore as neutral as humanly possible.”  
I gave out a small chuckle by the word ‘humanly’ but kept my interference at that.  
“How is that even achievable?”  
Tony blurted out.  
I smiled at him.  
“Vocation. I had lots of after hours. I’m a hard worker you know.”  
Nick gave out a snort at the last part. “Hardly.”  
Now Loki raised his voice.  
“Why out of all people do _I_ need to be _guarded_ by a mere human?”  
Now Fury turned to face him properly.  
“If I recall correctly you are still under S.H.I.E.L.D’s watch and not permitted to use any of your magic stuff against others, so it’s in your best interest to let Y/N do her job.”  
“Then what are her abilities?”  
Tony kept on muttering.  
Nick wanted to say something.  
_Oh no, you won’t._  
I answered before he could.  
“I can fit 12 whole marshmallows in my mouth.”  
I gave him a grin.  
Nick let out a growl.  
“Just leave it at that. Y/N is an assassin after all.”  
After that he left and I stood there still smiling at the crew. Tony came up and circled me.  
“So, agent Y/L/N, huh?”  
“Yes, Mister Stark?“  
I responded the politeness.  
„Tony’s fine, please.”  
“So is Y/N, I'm not an agent; I'm a freelancer. That goes for everyone here; just call me by my forename, much more relaxed.”  
Natasha gave me a nice smile.  
“Okay, Y/N, you don’t know your way around here, do you? I’ll show you the tower. Did Fury tell you in which room you’re sleeping?”  
I returned her smile with a crooked one.  
“Yeah, next to Laufeyson.”  
“Then, let’s start there.”  
  
My room was nice, less luxury than I was used to but this was work. A king-sized bed and a big shelf and even a separated bath. I turned to Natasha.  
“I have a lot of weapons… Where can I put those? I don’t like them lying openly for everyone else to see-“  
“Or touch, right?”  
She ended my sentence.  
“Exactly. A shelf is completely fine.”  
“I’m sure we can ask Tony about that.”  
I nodded and we continued our tour. At the end we stood in something that looked like the common room. Thor sat on a couch, his head resting leaned back completely, his brother next to him reading a book. Tony however was on the opposite couch chatting with Banner. Clint was nowhere to be found. Steve and James stood at the counter of what looked like the kitchen, drinking coffee. I made my way towards Tony, while Natasha already went off somewhere.

"Tony?"  
He looked up giving me a grin.  
"You're already done with your field visit?"  
"Yeah, you're living quite fancy here. But I wanted to ask you for a second shelf."  
He looked at me in disbelief.  
"How can this big one in the room not be enough, just how many clothes do you need?!"  
"Oh shut up Tony, like you're the one to talk, with that shitload of suits in your closet!"  
Natasha yelled across the room; apparently she had come back, Clint following her.  
But I shook my head.  
"No, no, not clothes, my weapons. I need to store them safely, so no one can touch them and hurt themselves."  
Natasha laid her hand on my shoulder, giving me a heartwarming smile.  
"Sweety, we are all fighters here. I would say we know how to handle a weapon or two."  
"It's really important."  
I continued looking at Tony with my big, E/C, eyes. ignoring what Natasha just said.  
Now Tony gave me a grin.  
"I'm sure we can do something about that."  
He gave me a wink and got up for what ever he was up to. But before he left he did something I considered a curtsy wich made me chuckle. With an even bigger grin he walked out.  
Then I decided to get to know my target better.  
Settling next to Loki I glanced at the book he was reading; it was written in a language unknown to me. So I decided to take that as a beginning of the conversation.  
"Hello Loki. May I disrupt your reading?"  
He looked up giving me an disinterested expression.  
"What do you wish to say, mortal?"  
"Y/N is fine, really."  
"I acknowledge your name, mortal."  
My face got clouded by irritation and I shot him a dark glance, tensing up.  
"That was not an offer, silver tongue, for this is my name call me by that, like I call you by yours."  
He was surprised by my intrepidity, I could see it in his eyes.  
_So easy to read, may it be a god or a human._ I thought to myself.  
He sighted and shifted to my side.  
"Fine, Y/N, what is the thing you want to talk about? I suspect, you wish to discuss more than just names."  
I relaxed back into the couch, a smile lightning up my face again. I did notice that James, Bruce and Loki sensed the darkness flashing across me when Loki angered me, they all jerked up even though Loki hid it much better than the other two. James was still starring at me in a suspicious manner.  
I had to be careful around them, not letting them glace at my abyss.  
Loki who examined me, probably searching for what ever made him edgy earlier.  
Nodding I came back to the started conversation.  
"Indeed, I wanted to get to know you a little bit. I read a lot about you in the profile and the net, but it was boring and not very informative. Therefore I decided to get my data from the originator."  
"That would be me."  
"Exactly."  
"But I believed the information about me in the S.H.I.E.L.D. records were quite accurate?"  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Maybe they were at some point, but now there not accurate enough anymore. You see, I would rather shoot somebodys head instead of his ear, if I wanted him dead. You did all that but that's in the past and now I can't see you ruling the world from this room with your book. But you may tell me, if that's the case so I can kill you and go back to my vocation."  
He raised his eyebrow.  
"If I recall correctly, you said you just came back from vocation, earlier this day."  
"So what? I can go back again."  
He chuckled at my logic.  
_Warming up are we?_


End file.
